


She-Wolf

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art History, Cuties, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Museums, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a birthday gift for Madie (egobus.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She-Wolf

"Come on, big guy !"

Derek sighs. He loves the man, seriously, he does, but sometimes, it’s like he doesn’t understand that Derek wants to slow down.

Not exactly smell the flowers, but there are no laws against strolling lazily in the museum’s aisles, are there?

And yet, Stiles is running ahead, like the paintings are going to fly away or something.

Yep, totally sigh-worthy, even if the sight of Stiles running ahead is not particularly unpleasant. The sight of him running back to take Derek’s hand is not entirely unpleasant either.

“Come on, Derek,” he says, softer now, “there is something I want to show you.”

Now that picks Derek’s interest.

—-

In the room full of colorful canvases, that [one ](http://www.jackson-pollock.org/images/paintings/the-she-wolf.jpg)stands out.

Derek has always been a big fan of Jackson Pollock’s paintings, but it’s something he keeps to himself most of the time.

Seeing that particular painting, for real? Face to face? It’s making him emotional, like all his heartstrings have been plucked by a talented musician – though he has some trouble determining if the musician is Pollock or the young man by his side.

Stiles looks excited, his eyes sparkle and his fingers flutter around the canvas, as he explains to Derek all of Pollock’s work and how this was still in his surrealist phase, but it’s not any less interesting than his dripping phase and how it reflects the war going on in the world at the time and also the war going on inside Jackson’s mind – yes Stiles is on a first name basis with all the great artists, of course he is – and and …

The fact that Derek knows all of this is irrelevant right now.

The fact that Stiles programmed their date in Sacramento to match the arrival of that particular painting as a temporary lent from the MoMA to the CCAS, that he obviously read everything he could about Pollock and the meaning of the “She Wolf” to impress Derek with his knowledge and make the date more interesting for them both is very, very relevant.

Derek reaches for Stiles’ hand and starts rubbing his thumb across the knuckles until Stiles stops talking and makes a questioning sound.

“Thank you,” Derek says softly, bashfully almost, a small smile stretching his lips. He feels humbled by the things Stiles seems ready to do for them, for him, by the commitment he has for their relationship.

Stiles smiles back, his eyes growing soft and fond, the way they turn almost liquid only for Derek.

“Anytime,” he says with a shrug, before using their linked hands to pull Derek closer and whispers in his ear, “anything for you,” with a parting kiss to the junction between his ear and his jaw.


End file.
